


Karma と Nagisa

by rockinruler88



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safeword Use, Sexual Content, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinruler88/pseuds/rockinruler88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has had feelings for Karma ever since their time in class E, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship by confessing to him. However, Nagisa learns a very important secret about Karma that could change their relationship. Will they still be friends or much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for BDSM throughout, although it isn't explicitly sexual until the last few chapters. If you've read the manga Nana to Kaoru (it's a good S&M manga) the plot of this is sort of based off of it.
> 
> This is all in Nagisa's POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Look out for chapter 2 soon. I'm hoping to finish this entire story before my winter break ends so hopefully there will be quick updates if I don't get distracted or get writer's block. :)

It was a warm, spring day as I walked back to my apartment from my classes for the day. My second year at Keisetsu University had just began and already the classwork was starting to pile up. I unlocked the door, entered my apartment, and placed my bag on the table before plopping down on the couch.

'It's such a nice day out and I'm really not in the mood to study right now.' I sighed before I heard my phone buzz. I reached over and fished my phone out of my bag. I smiled once I saw who it was. It was Karma. Ever since our time in class E, I've kind of had feelings for my best friend. Sometimes I think about telling him how I feel, but I don't want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward. Even if he doesn't feel the same way (I'm pretty sure he doesn't since I'm 99% sure he's completely straight) I still want him to know how I feel. I feel like I'll never be able to move on from these feelings unless I tell him.

"Hey Karma." I answered.

" _Hey what's up._ "

"Mmm nothing much. I just got back from my classes and I'm trying to find the motivation to get some work done."

" _Well before you find the motivation I have a proposition for you_."

"Go on I'm listening."

" _I just bought a new video game and I need someone to break it in with me._ " I smiled. Some time with Karma does sound good about now.

"That sound fun. I'll be over soon."

" _Cool. Oh..Okuda-san is calling me. I'll see you soon._ " My heart sunk a bit by those words as he hung up.

'Okuda-san...' I frowned. Of all the groups that still hung out quite a bit after class E ended was Karma and Okuda-san. It was really no secret that she liked Karma as well, however just like me she hadn't confessed either. I was unsure about how Karma felt about this. I always thought that since he still hasn't asked her out yet, that he doesn't have the same feelings; although, maybe he's just oblivious to them. However this is Karma the genius we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he's noticed her feelings for him by now (everyone else knows), and even if it wasn't that obvious with Karma being as smart as he is he would've figured it out by now.

'But maybe he does like her and can't confess.' I thought as I rolled onto my side. 'I mean she's cute, and pretty, and smart, and nice, and...would make the perfect girlfriend.' She has so much more to offer him than I can...than I ever could.

"But I love him too..." I whispered. In an effort to try and stop my seemingly endless pity party I got up and walked into the bedroom to straighten up my appearance a bit before heading out. As I fixed my cardigan, my hands stopped on my chest as I gazed into the glass. My hands slowly moved around the flat surface as I looked down. Even as I grew older, my body still maintained somewhat of a feminine appearance, but that's not the same as being a girl.

'M-maybe if I was a girl Karma would...' I froze as my mind thought of all the horrible things I've experienced in my life because of this one quirk about me. The abuse I endured from my mother as she tried to mold me into the daughter she always wanted. The constant teasing from guys at school about my appearance. The awkward struggle of always having to prove your masculinity to people. All of it. I shook my head as I tried to shake away these thoughts. I've wanted all my life for people to see me as a boy and not a girl, and here I am thinking about how I want to be girl for once in my life in order for a guy to possibly return my feelings. I felt a bit of shame.

I finally left the house and hopped onto a train. Karma's place was only a few stops from mine so we often saw each other when we managed to have some free time. You'd expect someone like Karma, who is majoring in political science and policy, attending Tokyo University, is top of his class, and is on top of that planning to graduate early, to be constantly busy, but then again Karma always exceeds expectations while still finding time to hang out with me which makes me happy. Over the years we've become even closer, and yet I still can never tell what he's thinking. Well I can tell what he's thinking but never really what he's feeling. Maybe he does like Okuda-san since he does spend some time with her and I'm the clueless one who can't tell he likes her. Maybe I don't know everything about Karma.

I got off at the stop and made the short walk over to Karma's apartment. I knocked on his door and waited until if finally opened.

"Hey Nagisa!" He smiled.

"Hi." I said as I walked in. Karma did have a pretty nice apartment for someone who is college student and is living by himself (although most of that is only because his family is rich). He did ask me if I wanted to move in with him after we both graduated. While the offer was nice (I mean REALLY nice), I had to decline. I couldn't afford that kind of distraction everyday in my studies.

"So what game are we playing?" I asked as we both walked into his room.

"Fallout 4. It's really popular in the States. It doesn't come out here for another month so I got it shipped over here. I normally get games like these shipped from the states because over here the edit out some of violence before selling it, that's why it comes out a month later." I was surprised Karma knew so much about the video game market.

"So you wanna play?"

I smiled. "Yeah sure."

We had only been playing for a good thirty minutes and I already wanted to quit. I really sucked at this game. Karma paused it.

"Wow Nagisa you really suck." You don't think I don't realize that by now? I was never really good at games like these. I'd much rather play a Nintendo game. I'm good at those. Not like Cooking Mama or some other stupid game like that, I mean like Super Smash Bros. Although, I am really good at Assassins Creed.

"You want a snack or something?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be good. Thanks." He left and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and some drinks.

"Hey I'll be nice to and we can play Super Smash instead."

"No. No. It's fine. I mean you went to the trouble of getting this so.." Plus I don't need your pity. I can handle this. I got this.

"No it's fine. It's no fun if the person you're playing with doesn't know the game very much. I mean you'll still lose to me in Super Smash, but at least you'll put up more of a fight." He smirked. Is he talking smack to me?

"Are you talking smack to me?!" How rude?! I'm actually pretty good at Super Smash thank you very much.

"If you think you're so good, care to make a wager then?"

"I'm listening."

"We play three rounds. The loser has to do anything the winner says for a whole week, unless they're in class or doing something else that's really important. Deal?"

I was a bit hesitant because who knows what Karma would make me do, but nevertheless I agreed. "Deal."

Surprisingly we were pretty evenly matched and we were tied by the third round.

"You can still say I'm the better player and back out now Nagisa."

"Never." The third round started. The battle was neck and neck until we each had one life left. Karma had taken a lot of damage and was having trouble properly moving on the field.

'Now's my chance!' I moved in for the the finishing blow only for him to quickly dodge my attack and I fell off the platform.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No I can get back up! I can do it! I can do it!' I was desperately pleading as I fought to not fall to my doom. Literally. When it seemed like there was a glimmer of hope as I was one more jump away from not dying, Karma came out of nowhere ready to attack.

"Not today Shiota!" He yelled as he smacked me right back down and off of the screen before backflipping back onto the platform and winning the game. I just sat there stunned. I lost. I had actually lost. And even worse, I was at Karma's mercy for an entire week. The room was quiet except for Karma's cackling beside me.

"Don't worry Nagisa. I won't be too mean to you this week." He laughed. At that moment something came over me and I tackled him. We both fell into his bookshelf.

"No! I demand a rematch!" I yelled. He was still laughing. Then out of nowhere the shaking from our tussle against the bookshelf caused the box on top to fall and land on both of us. The contents of papers and magazines fell out and covered us.

"E-ehh I'm sorry Karma?! Here I'll help you clean up!" I said.

"No! No! Nagisa that's fine I got it!" He said as he tried to stop me and do it himself. I hurriedly tried to gather all of the contents until I paused when something caught my eye.

"Nagisa wait!" But he was too late. My face turned red as my brain tried to slowly process what I was seeing. It was a girl in a quite revealing costume made out of latex who was tied up.

'W-what?' My eyes traveled about the room and looked at the other strewn about. It was all similar to what I was holding. I was about to look down at the magazine again until it was snatched out of my hands by a red-faced Karma. We both stared into each others eyes, neither of us ready to break the tension in the room. I decided to be the one to do it.

"K-karma I-I" My face grew redder and I looked away. I didn't realize Karma was into this kid of thing. I was shocked and speechless. Then Karma finally moved as he walked towards the door and closed. Oh crap. I've seen too much. He's going to kill me now. He quietly leaned on the door, his hair covering his eyes so I couldn't properly see his expression.

"Nagisa." My body shuddered a bit when he said my name. "What I'm about to tell you...stays between us. It never leaves this room ok?"

"Y-yeah ok." I stared at him attentively. He looked like he was pondering what to say or rather how to say it properly.

"I l-like BDSM o-okay. I like bondage and all that kind of stuff."

I just sat there and processed everything he said. Karma is really into this kind of thing. I never would've thought he would be into something this..perverted. 'Does Karma do this kind of thing with other people?' That thought alone made me feel a bit jealous.

"H-have you ever done this kind of thing with anyone?" Fuck Nagisa why did you ask that?!

"I-I mean I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No I haven't." He chuckled a bit. "I couldn't imagine doing this kind of thing with just anyone." He said before he started cleaning up the rest of his things and putting them back inside of the box.

"I-I'm really sorry about finding out about this Karma. If there's anything I can do to make up for it I-"

"Don't sweat it." He said. "It was an accident after all. I'm more surprise that you aren't shocked and think I'm some weird pervert."

"No. No. It's fine. I mean we all have secrets after all. While I never would've expected this from you, I'm fine with it. I've always accepted your more...unusual quirks and this is no exception."

"Really?" He looked at me. I nodded and he smiled. "That's good to know." I smiled back.

"Well then do you want to play another round of Super Smash before I head back home?" I asked. His face changed a bit before a creepy smile appeared. Shit, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Nagisa." He said in a sweet voice. Yep there's about to be trouble.

"Yeah?" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"You said you'd do anything to make up for this and I just happened to conveniently remember or bet." Oh fuck.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Well I know something you can do that can mend this situation that you just can't refuse." I shouldn't have agreed to a bet with him of all people.

"W-what is it?" I was starting to sweat. He moved past me and went into his closet to look for something.

"Ah here it is." He said. "I've been dying to try this out on someone for a while." He came out and had something hidden behind his back.

"Nagisa I want you to try this on. It should fit." He pulled a white box from behind his back. I hesitantly took it from him. I slowly opened the box and my eyes grew wide when I saw its contents.

"NO WAY CAN I WEAR THIS!" I yelled.

"Uh un you promised and besides you have to do whatever I say for a week anyway." He stuck his tongue out.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'll put this on! Why do you even have this anyway?!"

"I think the inner contents of that other box just explained why I have something like this."

"But you said you don't do this with anyone."

"Yeah I bought it for when the right person came along and you just so happened to be that person Nagisa." I blushed.

"Come on Nagisa. A deal is a deal." I fidgeted a bit in my spot. He was right.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"What was that Nagisa? I didn't quite catch that." He moved closer.

"I said, fine." I said a bit louder.

"Good. I'll be nice and let you change in the bathroom. Don't keep me waiting." He smiled and winked.

I blushed. "Idiot!" I yelled before slamming the door shut and locking it.

I sighed as I leaned my back against the door and slid on the door. 'How did I end up falling for a guy like that?' I knew I couldn't escape because the bathroom was connected to Karma's room so there was no chance of me bolting out the front door. On top of that, jumping out the window was out as well since Karma lived on the top floor and the surrounding buildings were too far for me to jump. I was trapped. My eyes drifted down towards what was in my hands.

'I guess I better get this over with then.' I held the outfit up to my body as I looked in the mirror and my face grew red. 'This is just too perverted!' But...at the same time I was a bit curious and...excited. 'I bought it for when the right person came along and you just so happened to be that person Nagisa.' Karma's words rang inside my head and my heart raced a bit. 'Am I that special or is this just a convenient thing for him?' I tired to brush away these thoughts as I undressed.

Karma called my name a few minutes later. "Nagisa are you almost done? I'm getting impatient."

"Almost." I said. I had just finished and I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned and tried to look at myself at different angles.

'Not bad. It feels a bit tight in some areas but other than that I'm surprised this is my size. W-what if Karma bought this for me?' My face grew red and I shook my head. 'No way! No way! What am I thinking?! There's no way he'd do something like that!' But then again the thought of Karma and I doing perverted things together like the people in those magazines made my body grow hot.

"Nagisa!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm coming." I said. I did another once over before I gripped the doorknob. 'Here goes nothing.' I turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

"Finally." He said. I peeped my head out.

"Are you sure I have to do this?"

"Come on Nagisa you promised you'd do anything. Besides, you already have the outfit on. I really want to see it on you." He smirked.

"A-alright." 'I hope he likes this.' I finally opened the door all the way and stepped out.

His eyes grew wide and he just stared at me.

"Naigsa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I was hoping this chapter would have came out sooner, but I got distracted because it's Oscar season and I'm watching a lot of the nominated movies. Hopefully the next one will come out sooner. Hope you keep reading! :)

His eyes grew wide and he just stared at me.

"Nagisa."

I stood there, face as red as a tomato, as I tried to cover myself. I fidgeted under his gaze and my body grew hotter with each passing moment of silence.

'Does he really not like it?'

"I-I told it wouldn't look good on me." I said looking down at the floor.

"No. That's not it at all. I-it's a perfect fit." I wasn't expecting that response.

"Y-yeah I k-know. It's weird isn't it? Just look don't touch ok?" What I really wasn't expecting was Karma's next response.

"You look really...pretty Nagisa." I didn't think it was possible but my face grew even redder and I tried to cover my body even more.

"Nagisa you can't do that. If you cover up like that I won't be able to properly see how good you look in that outfit. If you don't let me see it properly, then you won't really be following my orders will you?"

"S-shut up Karma!" I moved my hands away from my body.

"Put your hands above your head so I can see you better." He commanded and I obeyed. Once I had my hands above my head, I felt completely exposed to Karma's gaze as he stared closely at the outfit.

I was wearing leather boots that went up to the middle of my thighs and about two inches above them were leather booty shorts. The boots had some short heels, but since I've had experience walking in heels from my mother dressing me up, I had no trouble walking in them. I was also in a matching black leather corset (how I managed to put it on by myself I'll never know) and black gloves that covered most of my arms. While the outfit fit my body perfectly, I struggled to keep the corset from slipping lower and exposing my nipples. There's nothing sexual about them and Karma has seen me shirtless when we've gone swimming, but now it all feels so different. My body feels different. It feels like I'm being looked at. I know Karma's looking at me, but now his gaze feels...stronger. It feels like this outfit is drawing attention, not just Karma's attention, but also other people's gazes as well. I feel...naked. My body started to heat up and my breathing became short.

'It must be because this outfit is so tight or maybe it's...something else?'

"Turn around Nagisa. I want to see your back." I felt humiliated, but I turned around nonetheless.

'Calm down Nagisa. You can do this. It'll all be over soon.' My mind paused at that moment. Did I really want this all to end?

"Are you embarrassed Nagisa?"

"Of course I am you idiot!" Now that I was turned around I couldn't see Karma, but I could still feel his eyes on me. Watching me. Touching me. Caressing me. W-would he actually touch me? I know I told him not to but...if I was touched by Karma like this I..I..I honestly don't know what I would do. My skin feels tingly.

Then, my body froze. I felt something against the uncovered parts of my butt. H-he's touching me.

He only used the tip of his finger though. I had no clue if he was teasing me or testing to see if this was ok and if I wouldn't resist. I wanted him to touch me more. Then my wish was granted as more of his finger rubbed against my flesh. My body felt relaxed and somewhat more satisfied now. Karma's fingers felt cool against my warm skin. The roughness of the slight callouses he had (I'm sure from his many fights) felt nice against my soft, smooth skin. Then I felt a change in the direction of his hand movements. Instead of simply feeling around with curiosity, his hands moved with a sense of purpose like they were reaching a destination.

'H-he's moving lower.' I thought as my body began to tense up and shiver again. I was melting under his touch as his fingers moved lower and lower. I couldn't take it much longer. It was all becoming too much. His fingers started to curl under the fabric and then...

"KARRMAAA!" I moaned out and jumped. I just stood there in a daze. Once I realized what just happened I gasped and clasped my hands over my mouth.

'W-what just happened? What was that sound I just made?' I blushed and quickly whipped my head around to see a red-faced Karma who just stared at me wide eyed. His hand hung in the air between us. I felt mortified. Not just because I embarrassed myself in front of Karma, but also because I had no clue what was going on with my body anymore. I had no clue what to do, so I did what any rational person who had just embarrassed themselves in front of their longtime crush would do...I teared up and ran back into the bathroom.

"Karma you idiot!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way and made a beeline for the bathroom. But of course not before stumbling a bit and breaking one of the heels. I slammed the door shut and locked it. As I sat on the floor I tried to regain my composure and process what just happened. So many thoughts rushed through my head.

'I made such a weird sound. Was that supposed to happen? No I'm pretty such that's not how these things normally go. Now I've embarrassed myself in front of Karma and he'll never love me back. I can't face him; not after this. How the fuck do I get back home without facing him?'

I stopped to look down at the outfit again. 'Karma would never want to do this kind of thing with me again. I feel so bad that I broke his outfit.' I thought as I fiddled a bit with the broken heel.

Minutes passed and I still wasn't ready to come out, yet alone move from my spot on the floor. Then a knock came from the other side of the door. I sat there unable to move but I still answered.

"Y-yes?" I said quietly.

"N-nagisa?" He sounded so nervous or rather unsure about how to handle this situation.

"Y-yes Karma?"

"Listen, umm..I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that even though you said not to touch you. I got too into it. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

I leaned against the door so he could hear me better. "It's ok Karma. I know you didn't mean any harm by it. I'm fine. Let me just change and I'll be out in a moment."

"Ok." He said. I began to shift back to normalcy by first taking off the boots. 'I should really buy him another pair.' I placed them to the side and began to undo the corset until I realized I couldn't reach the back. 'Fuck I was able to get it on, how come I can't get it off?!' I thought as I struggled to reach the strings on the back. I sighed as I gave up and looked at the door. 'I'm going to have to ask him for help. Great.' I walked over to the door and opened it enough to be able to see Karma sitting on his bed. He was biting his nails and I knew he was troubled over something. 'Is he still upset about what happened?'

"U-uh Karma?" His head jumped up at the sound of my voice and he quickly looked over at me.

"Yeah Nagisa? What's wrong?" My face grew red at the embarrassing situation I was in a the embarrassing question I would have to ask.

"U-umm I kind of need help. I'm...stuck."

"Stuck?"

"I can't get the outfit off and I need help."

"Oh. Come out here and help you." I opened the door all the way and walked out.

"Here. You can sit on the bed." He said as he patted on a spot I could sit on, but before I sat down I was enveloped in Karma's arms.

"W-what are-"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You apologized already."

"I made you cry. I'm sorry." It felt weird seeing Karma show this much concern and affection over me. My arms wrapped around him as well and I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It's ok I'm fine now." We broke apart and looked at each other.

"H-here turn around so I can take that off of you." My face grew red at his words.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything like that so.." I turned around. When his hands touched my back, I was shocked and I tensed up again.

"Shh. Just relax. I know I shouldn't be saying this but...just trust me, ok?" I nodded and instantly I began to relax a bit more. I knew Karma would never hurt me on purpose.

The room was silent except for our breathing and the sound of the leather moving as Karma struggled to undo the knot on the back.

"Damn it Nagisa. Why did you have to tie it so tight?"

"I don't know. I didn't want it to fall off." We were silent again and I looked down at the floor.

"Karma? I'm sorry about breaking your costume. Just give me some time and I'll pay you back."

"Oh you mean the heel? Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

"Are you sure it's ok? I mean this all must've been expensive, right?" I pouted. I felt terrible. Here I was sitting here as Karma struggled to get me out of his outfit that I had gotten myself stuck in and that I had partially broke. Not to mention that I ruined his first ever experience trying this kind of stuff out. I can't do anything right can I?

Then I felt a sharp pinch on my back that stirred me from my thoughts. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I asked as I rubbed the sore spot.

He poked my forehead and leaned his face closer to mine. Karma's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "I know what you're thinking. You're having one of those moments when you blame yourself for everything. I did that because I wanted you to snap out of it. I pushed you a bit too far tonight. I promise I won't do anything like this to you again. This wasn't your fault, ok?"

I stared at him blankly until I nodded. "Ok."

He smiled. "Good. Now let's get back to getting you out of this thing." He said as he went back to undoing the knots. I thought about what Karma said. 'He really isn't going to do this with me again? I understand my reaction wasn't all that positive but..' What's this weird feeling? I should be fine with this; I mean it's not like I want to do this kind of thing with Karma again, right?

It was another minute or two before Karma let out an enthusiastic 'Yes!' as he finally undid the strings. The bodice loosened as I held it to my chest to keep myself covered. I stood up before turning around and bowing; thanking Karma for his help.

"Don't sweat it." He said as he waved his hand away, motioning me to go get dressed. "Now go get dressed, or do you want me to finish undressing you?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. My face turned red and I called him an idiot before running back into the bathroom and closing the door. I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to find Karma had left his room. I gathered my things as I prepared to leave. Karma came back just as I had finished packing up my stuff.

"Yo Nagisa. I'm making dinner if you want to eat something before you go."

"No thanks. I think I'll head home now. I still have some work to do."

"Ok." He said. He sounded like he was bothered by this. I couldn't put my finger on it but it sounded like he was...sad.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just..I just don't want _this_ to make things awkward between us." He said as he walked me to the door. He opened it and I stepped outside.

"Karma, you know..you don't have to be so hard on yourself. It's like I didn't like it or anything." I said quietly. I looked up at his face and all I saw was shock.

"W-what? But you yelled when I touched you. I thought you wanted me to stop." Actually it was more of a moan, and that was only because your hand started traveling to uncharted territory.

"I-I only yelled because I was surprised. No one has ever touched me like that before so my body just freaked out and reacted on its own."

"So you're saying if I did it again you wouldn't mind?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't mind just..just don't do anything too perverted." I looked up and his smiled his signature Cheshire cat like smile and he chuckled evilly.

"Noted." He said before closing the door in my face. What did he mean by that?!

I panically banged on his door. "Karma, what did you mean by that?! Open this door I know you're still there!" I'm so dumb. Why did I have to go and open my big, fat mouth. After a minute or so he still didn't answer so I decided to stop disturbing the peace and leave. Once I made it down the stairs my phone buzzed and I saw that I got a text from Karma.

'See you tomorrow Nagisa. ;)'

My face turned red. I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket and stomped off to the train station. The rest of my trip home was just me reliving the events of tonight over in my head and thinking about how I could possibly be in love with such a person.

Once I got home I immediate crashed on my bed. I was so tired and I really didn't feel like studying right now. 'I'm so tired..and I can't really think of anything right now. It's only 10:00 and I should really get some work done today but I don't think I can focus.' All I could still think about was Karma and the way he touched me. The feeling of still being touched was still there. Thinking about it made my heart beat a bit faster. I thought about our conversation at the doorway and if it meant he wanted to do more of this kind of stuff with me and if I really wanted to do more of this stuff with him. 'I should get some sleep. It's ok if I put all of this off tomorrow since it's a Saturday, right? Tomorrow..Karma said he would see me tomorrow...Karma...' That was all I could think of as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day around noon. 'Wow I feel great! I haven't slept this well in a long time.' I stretched before getting out of bed and making myself breakfast. My entire day was spent studying and doing a bit of housework. On and off I kept looking at my phone expecting some kind of message from Karma. 'Maybe he was only kidding to try and make me flustered. Yeah that's it.' The day was almost over and it was around 8:00 when someone knocked on my door. 'Hmm. I wonder who that could be?' I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Karma!

I opened the door. "What are you doing here Karma?" I asked. He walked in and it was then that I noticed he had a medium sized black back in his hands.

"I told you I'd see you tomorrow."

I closed the door. "Yeah but I didn't think you were being serious, and I thought you would've at least texted me first. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm honoring our bet."

"Huh?"

"Our bet. You know, the bet where you have to do whatever I say for a week." My face turned red. 'Crap I forgot! Is he going to do more perverted things with me again?!'

"Don't worry. I promised I wouldn't do anything too perverted, didn't I?"

I fidgeted a bit. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked quietly. He reached into the bag.

"Have you ever worn a collar Nagisa?" He smirked. A collar?! Why does he have a collar?!

"W-what?" He handed it to me. I stared at it in fascination. It was a simple black, leather collar that had a leash attached to it.

"I know you haven't. But anyway, I want you to wear it outside while we go for a bit of a walk." P-put it on outside? To walk outside with something like this on, that would make me a-...it's like I'm a-...pervert.

"Listen. After our conversation yesterday and thinking about our bet, I've decided to make an exception."

"An exception?"

"Yeah. For things like this, you have the right to say no. I mean if it's too perverted or too much for you, you can refuse and I'll make you do something else like clean my house or something." I don't really have to do this?

"Karma I-"

"Wait. Hold on. You also have to wear this as well." He reached into the bag and what he pulled out made my face go red.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. I am absolutely serious." He pulled out a schoolgirl's outfit. It was quite similar to the female one from out middle school. I wondered if this just happened to be a coincidence or if this was on purpose.

"You really want me to wear that?"

"Yep. And this is all or nothing. You have to wear both. Also I want you to put the collar on. Not me."

"W-why?"

"If I do it, it won't be the same. I want you to prove to me that you are the kind of pervert that will willingly go along with this. The kind of pervert that walks around outside with a collar on." I shivered at being called that. A pervert. Me?

"Of course you make the choice of putting on the collar and taking it off. If you think it's too much for you, just say 'stop' and we'll end it there. But..." He walked closer until he was standing right in front of me; our bodies just inches apart. "When you have that on, you will follow all of my orders." I gulped. Putting on a collar and being pulled around outside by Karma and following all his orders knowing that I asked for all of this. I stared down at the collar and licked my lips.

"So will you do it Nagisa?"

I thought about all of this. Am I really this perverted? To do all of this? I mean if I had to be honest...I kind of like it. Having this secret side of me that no one else but Karma knows about. And Karma wants to do this with me of all people? Does this mean I'm this special to him or is this out of convenience? Why me? Why doesn't he just do this stuff with Okuda-san or someone he likes? Although thinking about it I knew Okuda-san would never do this kind of thing. Maybe this is one thing that makes me special..that sets me apart from her and other girls. Maybe Karma and I can spend more time together and he will grow to like me more if I do this kind of stuff with him? If we had this kind of bond? But what kind of bond is this?

"So I'll take that as a no?" He asked. I smiled at the collar and shook my head.

"No." I smiled up at him and slid on the collar. His eyes widened.

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever you say Karma."

It didn't matter what kind of bond we had. As long as Karma was happy and the bond between us grew stronger, then I would be happy too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Well that took forever to publish. Sorry it took so long guys. My job as a math major is never complete, is it? Haha! But anyway thank you all for sticking to the story and putting up with my busy school schedule even though I haven't updated in almost..2 months. Oh god. I really appreciate it. I also like how some of you on both my FFN and AO3 have been messaging me and commenting for me to update. It actually motivates me so keep it up. You guys are awesome! Good news though! Guess what? It's spring break! That means no classes, I still have hw though :( but I'm hoping to get at least one more update during break which ends next Monday. I also need this to cope with the fact that the manga is about to end :,(. I can't handle this, but anyway let's get though this together! This one's for you Koro-sensei and the romance novel you could've written about these two! Thanks for the support and I hope you keep reading! :)

It was a cool March night when Karma and I went out. Thankfully it was cold enough that I could cover what I was wearing with a long coat and a scarf around my neck. I was a bit chilly though since I was wearing a skirt. It had been a very long time since I had last dressed up like a girl, but it was a little different this time. I thought back to just before Karma and I had left my apartment.

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever you say Karma."

"Ok." He said. I reached for the outfit before Karma pulled it out of my reach.

"What are you doing? Don't you want me to wear it?"

"Y-yeah but there's one more thing." Really something else?

"How much more do you want me to do?"

"U-umm." He didn't answer and instead reached into the bag again and pulled out something else. My face turned red.

"Y-you don't have to wear this if you don't want to. This was just a little extra to sort of push the boundaries. You know make it a bit more interesting."

We continued to stroll down the streets. Luckily there was really not many people out at this time of night. 'So far so good.' I thought but of course luck would not be with me tonight. I heard a familiar voice calling my name. We both turned and saw Akari running and trying to catch up with us. Great I just had to run into someone tonight and it had to be her of all people! She had finally confessed to me right before we graduated high school, but I turned her down. Things between us have been fine ever since and we're still really good friends, but at times I still kind of get the feeling that she hasn't fully given up on me. Since I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know my true feelings for Karma; however, it's still awkward running into a friend who likes you but you don't like them back, while you're with another friend who you secretly like who you're also doing secretly perverted things with.

"Nagisa-kun! Karma-kun! Wait up!" She yelled. She finally stopped in front of us, huffing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey Akari-chan." I said.

"Hey. Sorry *huff* but I wanted to *huff* say hi to you guys. We don't get to see each other that often."

"It's no problem. What are you doing out at this time of night?" Karma asked.

"Oh I just left a friend's house and I'm going to the train station to go home. You?"

"Nagisa and I were studying, but we decided to take a break and go for a little walk." Always leave it to Karma to come up with a good lie.

"Ah I see. Nagisa-kun why are you wearing such a thick coat? I didn't think it was that cold outside tonight."

"U-umm you see-" I was blanking. Coming up with stories on the spot wasn't one of my fortes.

"Nagisa hasn't been feeling well lately and he didn't want to make it worse." Good save Karma.

"Oh no! I hope you feel better Nagisa-kun."

"Thanks."

"Well I guess I better get going. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." We both said. She was just about to leave until she paused.

"Hm?" She was staring right at me!

"U-umm is something wrong Akari-chan?" I asked.

"Nagisa-kun is that...?" Fuck she's noticed! I'm so screwed! I try something new and interesting in my life with the guy I like and this is how the universe repays me! Fuck! I should've never listened to Korosensei's advice all those years ago when he said to never be afraid to try new things.

"W-what is it Akari-chan?" My face was getting redder and my body grew hotter as I got more nervous. My chest felt tight. How could I have been found out so quickly? What should I do Karma?! I leaned towards him a bit more and grabbed the wrist of his jacket for support. 'Karma..'

"That's a really nice scarf Nagisa-kun! Is it new?" H-huh the s-scarf? She was just looking at the scarf?

"U-umm yeah. I got it at the department store downtown."

"Oh cool! I should get one like that! Well I should get going so I don't miss my train, and you should really go home and take it easy Nagisa-kun. Your face looks really red and flushed."

"Thanks Akari-chan. We'll head back soon."

"Cool! Ok I'll see you guys around. Bye Nagisa-kun! Bye Karma-kun!"

"Bye." We both said as we watched her quickly walk off to her destination. Once she was out of sight we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." I said.

"Yeah. That was a close one." Karma said. I think I need the walk now just to cool off after what just happened. We started walking again. Karma pulled out the leash until it was in full public view and led me down the streets.

"How's the collar Nagisa? It's not too tight or uncomfortable is it?"

"No it's fine. It's a bit more awkward than I thought it would be though."

"Hmm how so?"

"The neck is a bit tight, and it's a little hard to breathe. It's like I can't help but realize I'm wearing this collar." This feeling. It feels so familiar. It feels like when I was wearing that costume in Karma's room. My body feels tight and my breathing is heavier.

"Ok Nagisa. We're here."

I looked up and around. We were at the nearby park. "Huh? Karma this isn't my house? What are we doing at the park?"

"The scarf Nagisa. Take it off and walk through here."

"H-huh?"

"Until we reach the end of the path on the other end of the park, you will walk with your collar in plain view."

"What?!"

"Shhh! Will you quiet down. At this time of night, no one is really out and the people that are, are walking the main streets so no one will really be in the park. And even if someone were to walk through it would be too dark to see anything."

"N-no way! I can't do that."

He smirked. "Wasn't this all your idea though Nagisa? You were the one to agree to wear the collar after all. When you have that collar on, you will listen to my orders. That was what we agreed to, right? I mean if you really don't want to do it, we can stop here, I can take you home, and I'll make you do something else for the bet." He was right. I did agree to this. I did want this. I put this collar on myself and told him it was ok to do these things to me.

"I want to Karma, b-but if someone were to see me like this..."

"Don't worry about that. That's why I'm here, right? I'm responsible for you, so that means I'll look out for you." I blushed. He sounded so genuine and sincere. I felt somewhat eased. 'Normally I'd be scared to do this, but if Karma is here then..' My heart started beating faster as I slowly pulled off my scarf and coat and handed them to him. I slowly surrendered to the part of me that trusted that Karma would protect me. The part of me that grew excited when doing this kind of stuff. The part of me that wanted to do this.

"Good. Now put your hands behind your back so we can go for a nice walk." I obeyed and he started leading me through the park.

"You look good Nagisa, but you're slouching a bit. Walk more upright and really show off your collar. You are the one that decided to do this; don't be ashamed now." I blushed.

"S-shut up Karma or someone will hear us." I felt a strange sense of excitement being bossed around and obeying Karma like this. Doing something I really shouldn't be doing and hoping no one sees; all of it just feels so scary, embarrassing, and exciting.

"All right Nagisa." His words woke me from my thoughts and I looked up at him.

"We made it to the other end." He said.

I sighed with relief and relaxed. "That's good." I actually made it. My face felt warm and red. 'Maybe it's because my heart is still beating so fast.' I looked over at Karma who leaned closer towards me. 'W-what is he doing?' He came closer and closer until...he patted me on the head.

He smiled. "You did a good job Nagisa." I blushed.

"T-thanks Karma." I don't think I've ever been so happy. Part of me never wanted this to end. I think that thought showed on my face because Karma looked at me questioningly.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I tried to brush it off. "It's ok. I really am fine Karma. Really it's nothing."

He smirked. "Really? I kind of got the vibe that you weren't completely satisfied Nagisa?" He came closer and closer until there was barely any space between us.

"W-what would make you think that?" He chuckled a bit.

"Ya know it's kind of chilly tonight Nagisa. Maybe I should head home where it's nice and warm." I don't know what came over me then, but all of a sudden I was gripping the wrist of Karma's jacket. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was also surprised by my actions.

"P-please don't go." I said quietly. His face grew red.

"A-anyway umm..there's a vending machine nearby. You know where it is right?" I nodded.

"Well why don't you buy me a can of coffee to help keep me warm Nagisa."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"No. It's cold and I don't really feel like walking, so I'll wait for you right here." He said as he sat down on a nearby bench. I really have to go all by myself? Exposed like this? I don't know if I could do this without Karma.

"Come on Nagisa. You have to do everything I say while you wear the collar. That was our deal, right?"

"O-ok I'll go." I was just about to go until Karma stopped me.

"Wait Nagisa before you go. One more thing." He called out.

"Huh?" I looked over at him and he was motioning me to come over. I hurried over and he leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"W-what?! There's no way I can do that!" Was he being serious?

"Why not?"

"W-what if someone sees...down there, and they can tell that I-" My face grew red and I couldn't say the rest.

"If you keep you arms down by your sides the skirt won't raise and no one will be able to see anything." He sounded so confident that nothing would go wrong. I still stood there a little uncertain about whether or not I should go through with this.

"Hey." I looked up and over at Karma. "I'll wait right here for you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I sighed and decided to go through with it. "J-just don't look, okay?! If you do I'll kill you!"

"Yeah yeah. Sure whatever." He said as he turned away. I took in a deep breath and gripped the edge of my underwear before slowly pulling them down. I was shivering a bit from both the extra exposure and nervousness. I walked over to Karma.

"Hey."

"Huh?" He turned his head back to face me.

"Don't 'huh?' me!" My face was red as I put the underwear in his outstretched hand.

"I'm still surprised you decided to wear girl's underwear Nagisa." He chuckled a bit.

"Shut up! You said it would make things more interesting and the boxers I was wearing wouldn't have fit under the skirt!"

He chuckled even more. "You're telling me you didn't have any boxer briefs that you could've worn."

I paused as the sudden realization hit me. Karma took in my expression and then he laughed even harder.

"Haha! No way! You forgot?!" My face was red and I was completely humiliated. I quickly lunged for the underwear only to have Karma pull it from my grasp.

"Give those back! I'm going home!" Before I could pull back though, Karma caught me in his grasp with his other arm and wrapped it around my waist. I struggled to break free, but even with just one arm I was no match for Karma's strength.

"Haha! No way Nagisa. You promised to get me coffee first." He shoved the underwear into his coat pocket. "I mean you could go home without me, but I don't think you want to be walking down the streets in your current state." I looked down at my appearance and realized he was right. Then, my face grew red once a sudden breeze hit me and I realized how much my skirt rode up in my previous endeavor to break free.

"I mean a guy who looks like a girl, whose dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with a collar on, and he's wearing no underwear; you'd be the perfect target for any random pervert on the street." Karma then pulled me closer. I could feel his hand travel a bit more southward, threatening to touch my exposed flesh. Then, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Or is that something you want?"

With all of my strength, I managed to push him away and pull my skirt back down before standing up. "Shut the fuck up, stupid Karma! You're the only pervert here!"

"See. So what's the point in going home and running into some other pervert when you've got a perfectly good one here?"

I scoffed and started walking to the vending machines.

"Have a safe journey!" Karma yelled.

"S-shut up and make sure you wait for me, okay?!"

I kept walking until I knew Karma was out of sight and then I stopped. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I took in the situation I was in. I gripped the ends of the skirt tighter, afraid any movement whatsoever would expose me to the world. 'This feels so weird. The cold air..I can feel inside my skirt no matter what I do. How do girls put up with this? Any pervert could just come over and easily expose me.' I thought about what Karma said. 'How dare he think I would just willing want to be molested by some random pervert! What kind of guy does he take me for?!' I sighed. 'And this is coming from a boy whose madly in love with a pervert and is currently doing whatever he wants. Sadly the only one for me is a pervert.'

I started walking again so I could get this over with as soon as possible. 'I know this place is deserted but I'm still so scared. I mean I'm not weak or anything it's just that in this state I'm completely vulnerable. Stupid Karma. He promised to protect me whenever we do this kind of stuff. What the hell is he thinking?! I mean what if somebody sees me-'

I paused for a moment as I heard a rustle coming from the bushes. I quickly looked around, but nothing happened. 'Maybe it was an animal or something?' I licked my dry lips and made a quick beeline for the vending machine. Once I made it there I sighed and leaned against it. I don't know why but I was so exhausted. 'Alright Nagisa. Pull yourself together. You're already halfway there.' I turned and looking at the machine's contents.

'I'll get him a cold one as payback!' I pressed the button for the iced coffee and reached down to pick it up. 'Ok now time to head back.'

I walked a few more paced before I heard another rustle. I looked around again. 'There's no one around, right?' I sped up a bit so I could finally reach Karma again. 'I can't walk to fast or else the skirt will flip up, but it's ok, I'm almost there. Just a little more and it'll all be over Nagisa. There's no one around. You're just a bit scared because it's so quiet is all. Just a few more steps and I'll see Karma-' I looked up and saw an empty bench. I frantically looked around for the red head everywhere. 'Karma? Karma?! Shit where is he?! He wouldn't really just leave me like this.' Then, I jumped as I felt a certain warmth engulf me. It was my long coat that had been thrown onto me.

"Welcome back. You must've been cold, right?" A familiar voice said to me. I quickly whipped my head around and looked into Karma's golden eyes and that smirk he always had on his face.

"K-karma?"

He smiled down at me. "You did well Nagisa."

I couldn't handle all those emotions at once, so I collapsed onto him and the ground. He was surprised as he tried to hold me up.

"Eh?! Na-nagisa?! Are you okay? Did I push you too far?"

My face was buried into his chest as I inhaled his scent. It seemed to calm me down, but at the same time it made my heart race even more. I don't know what it was, but when I looked at Karma's face I just sort of...lost it. I shook my head and looked up at him again.

"No I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired is all."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Well let me take you home then before you really do catch a cold."

I smiled. "Okay." I could've sworn for a moment I saw Karma's cheeks tint a bit before he looked away.

"O-ok then. Let's go." We started walking back when I realized we were both holding hands.

"U-um Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hand.."

"I know. I still don't fully trust that you're able to walk and I can't have you falling all over the place, now can I?"

"I can walk just fine!" I said, but even then I still didn't want him to let go, and that little outburst only made him grip me hand a little bit tighter. I blushed and looked away as we made it to the park's exit, then a sudden breeze made me realize something.

"U-umm Karma?"

He sighed. "What is it now? Can't we just have a nice quiet walk home?"

My face grew red as I voiced my other concern. "M-my..panties." I looked down at the ground as I reached my hand out for the article of clothing I so desperately needed.

"Sure it's right here-" He said as he reached for the clothing in his pocket, but then he paused and looked down.

"Karma? Is something wrong?"

"N-no nothing at all." He was starting to sweat and his face was red.

"Okay if you're so confident about that then hand them to me."

"You know Nagisa, women's underwear doesn't really suit you."

"Karma! Hand. Me. The. Damn. Underwear."

"I can't." He tried to smile sweetly at me, but I wasn't going to forgive him for whatever blunder he caused now.

"Why can't you? Did you lose them?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Well?"

He sighed and pulled the article of clothing out from his pocket and showed them to me. They were ripped and had a huge hole in them. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Nagisa? What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell did you do?!"

He rubbed his hand behind his head. "I-it's sort of a long story."

"Well we have a pretty long walk ahead of us then. All while I'm not wearing underwear I might add."

As we walked the streets back to my house, he told me this elaborate story of him trying to block people in the park from seeing me, which included a drunk man and a dog, the dog of whom happened to rip the underwear when Karma wasn't looking. When we finally made it to my front door he turned towards me.

"So?"

"So?" I said back.

"So? Do you forgive me?"

I sighed. "Yes Karma I do. And the bigger surprise for the both of us is that I actually believe your story because if you were to lie to me, you would've come up with a better story than that."

He laughed. "Yeah I would've."

I laughed too. "Well then goodnight Karma." I went to open my door before Karma called out to me.

"Hey Nagisa?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"Did um..did you actually have a good time tonight? I mean..I didn't push you too far, did I?" His face was red and he looked absolutely concerned about my answer.

"No. I liked it. I liked it a lot actually."

He smiled and looked relieved. "Good. Good..um about my stuff you can just give that back to me tomorrow or something."

I had completely forgotten about what I was wearing under my coat. "Okay."

He nodded. "Well goodnight Nagisa."

"Goodnight." I said and he walked away towards the stairs. I opened the door and once I closed it, I collapsed on the floor. My body felt warm and tired as I replayed the events of this evening in my head. I smiled as I took off my scarf and ran my fingers over the collar underneath. The same feeling was still there after these past two hours. My body still feels tight and it still feels as though Karma is watching me and controlling my every move. It felt good as I still felt Karma's scent on me. This has probably, no, definitely been one of the best nights of my life. I realized I should probably get up soon and go to bed since I have classes tomorrow. I think I'll change into to my pjs and wash the outfit before I give it back to him tomorrow, but as for the collar...I think I'll leave that on a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> *gets into dogeza position* I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! For everyone that has been waiting for this story or are following it and got excited when they got a notification that it was updated I thank you so much. (I'm a bad author.) For the past few months I've been busy with classes, then I've been busy with my internship, but now that I have some free time, I'll try to update it more. (Literally this doc has been sitting here for months and it's upset me everytime I see it because I realize how long it has been since I've updated the story. And then I think 'I'm such an asshole for putting people through all of this, hopefully they're off living their lives and aren't waiting too much, but at the same time I want them to keep reading.')
> 
> I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy this story, and I hope I can finish it as soon as possible because I have so many more stories I want to write about this pair. (The list is long and it's not getting shorter. Just longer. -_-)
> 
> Thanks again!

"Whew! I'm beat." I said as I walked through the door and plopped onto my bed.

I had just finished grading my student's exams from the school I was interning at as a student teacher. Some of those students have certainly improved since they threatened to kill me on my first day a few weeks ago. They are actually listening to me, except for a small group that is insistent upon seeing my downfall. It actually reminds me of a certain group of former bullies from class E who tried relentlessly to take down their teacher, but eventually they did give in and now their former leader is currently being bullied as the apprentice of an important politician. I chuckled at the thought. 'Oh irony isn't fun eh Terasaka, but I do hope my students have the same change of heart you did.'

'This is nice.' I thought. I haven't felt this relaxed in a while. I haven't seen or heard from Karma since yesterday. My mind trailed off as the events of yesterday evening replayed in my mind and my face quickly grew red. 'Karma...' I looked over at my phone that was on the pillow. 'I still have to give him his stuff back. I wonder if I called him now, would he come over and continue from where we left off.' I opened my phone and went to Karma's number in my contacts. 'Maybe I shouldn't. He might make me do more perverted things, and I don't want that...right?' I was just about to close it, when my finger slipped and I called him on accident. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't call him!' I thought as I panically tried to end the call, but it was too late.

"You rang?" Karma said.

'Ok be cool Nagisa.' "Hey Karma."

"Hey. What's up? Did you call because you wanted more?" My face grew red.

"N-n-no! I just um..butt dialed you. Yeah that's right, I butt dialed you!"

"Is that so...well alright then. I'll talk to you later."

"No wait! Karma, I..." I was silent for a moment; unsure of what I wanted to ask for.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I umm...I have your stuff from yesterday if you want to come over and get it. I washed it and everything."

"Nah. That stuff's not really important right now so I'll come by another time and get it. And here I thought you wanted to some more perverted stuff with me. I had something planned out and everything."

"Like what?"

"I would show you, but it's a secret unless you ask me to come over."

"Why would I want you to come over for that? It's not like I want to do any of that stuff or anything? I'm surprised you don't just force me to do it because of our bet."

"Oh I haven't forgotten about the bet. I know I could make you do it, but that's not what I want. What I want is for you to ask me to do it, since you're so curious."

My face was really red at this point and my heart was beating fast. "F-fine. I want you to come over Karma." I could feel him doing his usual smirk on the other side of the phone.

"Well if you insist Nagisa. I'll be on my way then." Then he hung up. I sat there on my bed with my mind reeling over what just happened. 'Did I just willingly ask Karma to do perverted things with me?'

Some time passed as I wondered when Karma was going to get here. 'Maybe he changed his mind?' Just then, I heard a knock at the door. It startled me as I fell ungracefully on the floor. I jumped up and quickly walked to the door. My mind was racing. 'Oh shit it's time! I didn't even properly mentally prepare myself for this. What is he even planning on doing?!'

I grabbed the doorknob at took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. 'It's ok Nagisa. Whatever Karma is planning won't be that bad, right?' I opened the door to see Karma standing in the doorway.

"Hey Nagisa." He said as he walked in.

"Hey." I said as I closed the door. He turned around at looked at me as we stared at each other for a moment.

"U-umm I have your stuff for you." I said. I looked away and quickly rushed into my room to get the bag filled with his things from yesterday that I had put next to my bed. He followed right behind me. I held the bag up to hand it to him. He smirked and chuckled.

"You know that's not what I'm really here for, right Nagisa?"

I lowered the bag and looked at the ground finally ready to accept my fate. "So what do you plan on doing tonight?" I blushed as I could only imagine what Karma had in store.

"Nagisa I-" He paused as he shuffled through the contents of a bag he brought that I didn't even notice until now.

He proceeded to pull something out. "I want to tie you up. Using this." And then he pulled out a bundle of red rope.

My face grew redder as I started to sweat and panic. "E..EH?! A r-rope? B-but t-that's so p-perverted!" Was he really serious?!

He smiled. "Yep! It's perfect for a pervert like you!"

"M-me?! I'm not a pervert!"

"Really huh? This is coming from a guy that crossdresses and asks to wear a collar and be lead around outside on a leash?"

"Ah! That was...um.." He smirked knowing that I was defeated.

"But..I mean...It won't hurt, right?"

"I would NEVER hurt you Nagisa." I scoffed at the statement.

"Yeah right." I said as I crossed my arms and turned around.

He sighed. "All right. In these situations, I would never hurt you."

There was silence between us until he sighed again.

"Listen. Just trust me, ok? You know I would never truly hurt you. Besides, I did promise if there was something you didn't like, we would stop and you wouldn't have to do it." I was still silent.

He sighed. "Anyway, get changed into gym clothes or something that you don't mind if it gets wrinkled. I'll be waiting outside. If you haven't changed by the time I come back, we can just call the whole thing off." And with that he closed the door.

I just stood there as I processed what to do. I mean it's not like I really want to do this, do I? I did ask him to come over because I wanted to do something like this, and it would be rude for me to turn him down now after he came all this way. I decided to go through with it as I shuffled through my drawers to find something to wear.

'He said gym clothes, so I guess this would be alright.' I thought as I pulled out a white t-shirt and some shorts that clung to me well. I changed my clothes and examined myself in the mirror. 'Maybe I should've gotten rid of these shorts a while ago. I mean, they still fit, but they look a bit tight.'

Then I heard the door start to open and I froze. I turned around to see Karma a bit red faced and his eyes were wide.

"Wha?! What's with that face?! See! I got changed and everything just like you asked Karma. Don't stare so much!" My hands quickly moved to hide my body a bit. Being in my room like this just felt a bit embarrassing, but at the same time, I couldn't help but enjoy that Karma was staring at me like this.

"Right. S-sorry." He said as he looked away.

"You're sure this won't hurt, right?"

"Yeah I promise. Just leave it to me. Ok Nagisa, sit down on the floor." He moved towards the bag again to retrieve the rope as I sat down.

"Alright Nagisa, shall we begin?" I could only stare at the rope he was holding as I nodded.

"Alright, Nagisa. Lift up your arms." I followed his commands as he started to tie the rope around my chest. I tried to keep my breathing calm as I kept my arms up and watched Karma loop the rope around my torso. 'His hands are all around me, and his body is pressed against me. I don't know if I can handle all of this!' The only sounds in the room were our breathing and the rope tightening as Karma tied it in intricate knots.

'Wow. How is he so good at this if he's never done it before? Once again Karma is good at something without even really trying. He would never be interested in someone like me. I mean what's something special and cool that I can do?'

"Ok Nagisa." I was snapped out of my self-deprecating thoughts when I heard his voice.

"Huh?"

"Wow. You zoned out. You were really that into it, huh?"

My face grew red. "N-no I was just..um..w-what do you want anyway?"

He sighed. "As I was saying, the upper part is finished." 'Huh? It's finished.'

I looked down. He was right. My chest was completely bound. 'It looks so beautiful.' I thought as I marveled at the red rope that contrasted beautifully with my pale skin and the white t-shirt I was wearing.

"Now then. Next is the lower part."

'L-lower part? That means..' I looked down and saw the untied rope that hadn't been used yet below me.

"Nagisa, stand on your knees and spread your legs apart." I did as I was told and hesitantly stood on my knees as I was unsure of what was to come next. I felt Karma pull the rope down from behind as it ran down my butt, firmly nestled between my cheeks. Karma's arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled the rope forward under my crotch. My body shook and felt weak as the rope rubbed roughly against my privates. 'I can't believe Karma is touching me like this! I don't know if I can take it!' I thought as Karma tied the rest of the rope around my waist. My face was red and my breathing grew heavier as he tightened the knots and made sure they were secure.

"Whew. There, all done." He said. I just sat there, my arms wrapped around me as I tried to calm myself after that intense touching session.

"Nagisa." I looked up and saw his hand outstretched to me.

"Stand up, Nagisa. Come over this way." I took his hand, curious as to where he was leading me to.

"Look at yourself in the mirror." He said. I slowly looked up and then I was speechless.

'This...is me.' I thought as I stared at myself. My mind was blank as I never imagined I would ever look like this. I didn't even notice Karma's presence as he leaned in closer to me.

"You look very sexy, Nagisa." He whispered in my ear.

I was flustered. "W-what?! S-stupid Karma! Don't say perverted things like that!" I yelled. I turned to hit him as usual, only to be stopped when rope rubbed roughly at my crotch. My hand lowered and I recoiled back, unable to move.

"Stupid perverted Karma! I hate you! Why did you do this to me?!"

"Yeah. Yeah." He said as he paid no mind to my ranting and reached for my long coat. "If I'm sick and perverted, what does that make you, who asked me to do this? Huh?" I was silent then.

"Anyways, here put on your coat." He said as he slid it on over my body.

"What? Why?"

"Must you question everything I do."

"Yes. Because everything you do is questionable."

"True. I can't argue with that. Hmm. I see."

"See what?"

"Like this, you can't tell that you're all tied up."

'Huh? Karma? Where was he going with this?'

He smirked and put his hands on my shoulders. "Dressed like this, I bet you could go outside."

'Huh? Go...outside? Like this?'

"Yep. I bet you could go outside and no one would notice you were dressed like this underneath. It would be our little secret."

'Walk outside? Tied up all tight like this? No..no way could I do that. The rope with definitely rub against me and make me feel all weird. Then when I shudder, people will think something strange is going on with me. No way can I do this! I'm going outside...like this...with Karma? I'm scared, Karma. I don't think I could actually do this. I'm scared, Karma. I'm..."

"Just kidding, Nagisa." My eyes widened and my face grew redder.

"Ha! You took it seriously? Come on, really? Right now? I know you really want to do it, but I must ask you to hold off a bit as it's still too soon for you to be doing that. There are still preparations, etc."

"That's not it! I'm..I'm relieved!"

"Yeah, sure you are. But anyway, we'll put it off for today."

"What do you mean 'for today'?"

"Let's try it out sometime." He smiled at me.

"I..I can't go out like this! I'd me scared!"

He looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry. I'll protect you so that you won't need to worry. That's what I'm here for right? He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Anyways I'm going to go to the bathroom and when I get back let's take a picture."

"A picture?"

"Yeah! In memory of our first bondage experience." He said before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. I turned back to face the mirror again. My mind became lost as I slowly ran my fingers over the ropes that tightly bounded me.

'I didn't realize how erotic my body is. The rope acts as supporting lines. It knows my sexy areas completely and emphasizes them. Is this how Karma sees me? Are these the parts of me he finds appealing? This reminds me of clothes I wore before when we were in his room. The clothes from that time were really tight too. It was a bit stifling, but it was to show off my body. This is different though. The rope wraps and contorts my body, and each time the rope pinpoints "those spots". It makes me realize that my body...is aroused with desire. Wow. I didn't think I would feel this way. Bondage is incredible!' I licked my lips and got even more lost in how good I felt, until I heard the doorbell ring.

'Eh?! Who could that be at this time of night?'

"Y-yes! Coming!" 'Could it be a delivery guy? Or one of my neighbors? I got it, I'll pretend I'm not here. Shit! No wait that's no good, I already answered.' I panicked and my hands trembled as I tried to undo the ropes. 'Crap! I can't undo the ropes. Did Karma hear the door too?'

"Um..Uh.." My eyes quickly moved around the room until they landed on my long coat. 'This will have to do for now.' I thought as I quickly slid on the coat and ran for the door. I checked to make sure nothing was exposed before I quickly flung the door open. My body was frozen as the ropes rubbed and constricted around me. 'Ah..this is no good. If I move, it rubs against me.'

"Yes?" I said as I peeked through the door to see who it was.

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Eh? Akari-chan?!" 'What is she doing here at a time like this?'

"Nagisa-kun! Remember when I told you that my favorite actor would be appearing on my show and that the company was going to throw a welcome party for him, and you promised to help me pick out a gift? Well it turns out that the party is actually tomorrow instead of at the end of the week!"

"Huh?"

"I have to get something by tomorrow! So pretty please, come shopping with me now and help me find something. Please Nagisa-kun, you promised and the department store will close soon!" She said as she begged.

"Huh?" I was still in a daze and had no clue what was going on.

"I'm so glad you were here! I'd thought you'd be off hanging out with Karma-kun. You're wearing your coat which means you were going out anyway, right? That's perfect! C'mon we have to go before the stores close!" She said before she started to drag me off away from Karma-kun and the safety of my apartment.

'Ehh?! W-what's going on here?!'

Before I knew it, we were already out of my apartment complex and halfway down the street.

'Crap! What have I gotten myself into?! I don't think I can turn back now.'

'Karma, Help Me!' Was all I could think of as I was dragged off to what felt like my certain demise.


End file.
